


Welcome to Night Court

by Asinay (MeMeiyo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Elements
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeiyo/pseuds/Asinay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>รวมเรื่องสั้นที่เขียนถึงไนท์คอร์ท และวอทช์เชอร์ในนั้น</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop Stop Stop

**Author's Note:**

> พ่อมด ลูกแมวน้ำ และแฟนหนุ่มของเธอ

 

 

 

คุณได้ยินเสียงหมัดกระทบกระสอบทรายก่อนที่จะเห็นตัวเธอเสียอีก

 

   
เงาทอดยาววูบวาบไปมาบนพื้น พลิ้วซ้ายพลิกขวา หญิงสาวในชุดลำลองเคลื่อนไหวรวดเร็ว แขนพุ่งตรง เหวี่ยงหมัด กระชากกลับแล้วสลับข้าง กริยาตรงชัดอย่างหักหาญใช้แรงเหมือนมุ่งฝึกซ้อมกำลังมากกว่าหัดลองกลเล่ห์ คุณกอดอกอิงกรอบประตูโรงยิม มองเธอระบายอารมณ์ต่อไปอีกหลายสิบหมัด จนเฮนเรียตต้ากระโดดหมุนตัวเตะ เสียงโซ่โอดครวญกับตะขอแขวนทำให้คุณตัดสินเอ่ยทักเธอ

 

 

“รู้หรือยังว่าโจชัวฟื้นแล้ว” เซลกี้ในร่างมนุษย์หอบหายใจ ไม่แม้แต่จะหันกลับมามอง

 

 

“ทราบแล้วค่ะ” หมัดหนักตรงกระแทกกระสอบทรายอีกครั้งหนึ่ง คุณบันทึกในใจว่าต้องเตือนเจ้าหน้าที่ที่เข้าเวรพรุ่งนี้ให้ระมัดระวังสักหน่อย เจ้าลูกแมวน้ำของคุณมีนิสัยชอบทำร้ายรอยตะเข็บ น่ากลัวว่าปล่อยต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ คงสร้างภาระให้ใครที่มาเผลอใช้ต่อจากเจ้าตัวเข้าจนได้

 

“แล้วไม่คิดจะไปเยี่ยมหรือไง” จังหวะการชกสะดุดไปนิดหนึ่ง

 

“ไม่ค่ะ” แต่เสียงที่ตอบก็ยังชัดเจน แทรกด้วยเสียงลมหายใจ

 

“น้อยใจที่เขาไม่รักชีวิต หรือกลัวจากที่เขาเฉียดตายอีกแล้ว” หากกระสอบทรายเป็นคน ก็คงสลบไปเพราะหมัดนี้

 

“ไม่ใช่ทั้งสองอย่างค่ะ” สาวน้อยสะบัดก้อนผมเกาะเหงื่อให้พ้นหน้าแล้วระดมชกต่อ

 

“งั้นอะไร”

 

เธอเงียบ ไม่ตอบ แต่เสียงนวมกระทบผ้าใบหนักหน่วงยิ่งกว่าจังหวะก่อน

 

คุณเงียบ เงียบอยู่นาน

 

“เธอโกรธเขา..” เสียงชัดช้า “และโกรธตัวเองที่โกรธ” คุณมั่นใจว่านั่นคือคำตอบที่ถูก

 

เฮนเรียตต้าไม่ยอมพูดอะไรอีก แต่เพียงเท่านั้นก็ชัดเจนมากแล้ว เจ้าลูกแมวน้ำซื่อตรงเรื่องความรู้สึกเสมอ

 

“มันเป็นสิทธิ์ของเธอที่จะโกรธ สาวน้อย” หมัดเธอช้าลง “ชีวิตของเราไม่ใช่ของเราคนเดียว แต่เกี่ยวข้องกับคนรอบตัวด้วย เขามีสิทธิ์ที่จะเลือกทำแบบนั้น จริง และเธอก็มีสิทธิ์ที่จะโกรธการเลือกของเขา เพราะเธอแคร์เขา ฉันเข้าใจ”

 

หญิงสาวลดมือลง เธอยอมหันกลับมามองเขาตรง ๆ เป็นครั้งแรก

 

“เขาควรจะรู้ และคิดได้แบบคุณนะคะ”

 

คุณหัวเราะ “เด็กคนนั้นสัญชาตญาณมุ่งตายแรงเกินไป เหมือนลุงเขาไม่มีผิด ฉันมีหน้าที่แค่จับชีวิตพวกเขาล่ามไว้กับโลกนี้ให้นานเท่าที่จะทำได้”

 

“เขาควรจะรู้ว่าไม่มีใครมีหน้าที่สละชีวิตให้ใคร ช่วยคือช่วย แต่ช่วยไม่ได้ก็ต้องปล่อย ต่อให้เราเป็นไนท์วอทเชอร์ เราก็ไม่ได้มีหน้าที่ตายแทนใคร ปกป้องไม่ได้แปลความหมายตรงตัวว่าตายแทน” เธอทุบขอบตะเข็บกระสอบทรายดังพลั่ก ปลายเสียงพูดค่อนข้างสั่น คุณคิดว่ามันคงเป็นอารมณ์โกรธมากกว่าหวาดกลัว

 

ใครบอกว่าเจ้าพวกสัตว์ขั้วโลกพวกนี้น่ารักใจเย็นกันนะ

 

“ถ้าฉันไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น ถ้าคุณไม่ได้เข้าถึงเราทันเวลาจะเป็นยังไง เขาไม่คิด ไม่คิดเลย” กระสอบทรายถูกทำร้ายอีกคำรบหนึ่ง “ไอ้งั่ง หมอนั่นมันงั่ง คิดโง่ ๆ แต่ต้องเป็นวีรบุรุษ — ถ้าอยากมากขนาดนั้นก็เอาสีสเปรย์พ่นปากแล้ววิ่งไปให้สุดทะเลทรายนามิเบียเลยไป”

 

“เรฟเฟอเรนซ์ป็อปคัลเจอร์อีกแล้ว เฮนเรียตต้า”

 

เธอทุบกระสอบทรายอีกพล็อก ไหล่สั่น แล้วหลุดหัวเราะออกมาหน่อยหนึ่ง ความเคร่งเครียดที่ร้อยรัดตามร่างกายคลายลงบ้างแล้ว

คุณสบายใจที่ได้เห็นแบบนั้น

 

“มานี่มา” คุณกวักมือเรียก และสาวน้อยก็ทำตามแต่โดยดี

 

ใต้แสงสลัวในยิม คุณเห็นชัดว่าร่างกายเธอเองก็เต็มไปด้วยจ้ำช้ำ ทั้งเขียวและม่วง แต่เบาบางกว่าที่ควรจะวิตก คุณดึงมือเธอขึ้นมา ฉีกผ้าเวลโคร แล้วค่อย ๆ แกะนวมออกให้ เจ้าลูกแมวน้ำงึมงำ

 

“ตอนเขาตายซ้ำตายซากแบบนี้ คุณโมโหบ้างไหมคะ” ไม่ต้องถามก็รู้ ว่าหญิงสาวหมายถึง _เขา_ ของคุณ ไม่ใช่เขาของเธอ

 

“โมโหไหมน่ะเหรอ..” นวมอีกข้างหล่นลงกับพื้น คุณจับมือเธอที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยช้ำและห้อเลือดให้เหยียดออก เฮนเรียตต้าไม่ยอมใช้เทปผ้าพันมือก่อนเข้าชกอีกแล้ว คุณทดไว้ในใจว่าต้องเตือนเธอเรื่องนี้ _บางทีอาจจะเป็นพรุ่งนี้ หรืออาทิตย์หน้า ตอนเจอกันในยิมอีก_ ก่อนร่ายคาถารักษา แสงสีฟ้าและเขียวเรืองรอง

 

“ฉันรอให้หมอนั่นฟื้นขึ้นมา ขวาตรงสักหมัด แล้วค่อยอธิบายอย่างสุภาพชนว่าเขาทำอะไรผิดไปบ้างน่ะ”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. If I Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ความหวาดหวั่นของเฮนเรียตต้า และการตายของชิฟเตอร์

 

 

 

 

 

"นายรู้หรือเปล่าว่าเวลาพวกชิฟเตอร์ตาย ศพจะเป็นร่างไหน -- คนหรือว่าสัตว์" จู่ ๆ เฮนเรียตต้าก็โพล่งถามขึ้นมาระหว่างใช้เวลาด้วยกันในค่ำวันหนึ่ง โจชัวละสายตาจากโทรทัศน์ที่ฉายด็อกเตอร์ฮูแล้วหันมาหาเซลกี้ข้างตัว หญิงสาวขดตัวใต้ผ้าทอผืนใหญ่ ผมที่ยังชื้นน้ำลู่ล้อมกรอบหน้า บนตักเธอยังมีวารสารโบราณคดีเปิดอ้าอยู่ แต่ชายหนุ่มมั่นใจว่าเฮนเรียตต้าไม่ได้อ่าน เพราะเมื่อตอนที่เขาลุกไปเปลี่ยนแผ่นซีรีย์ มันก็ยังค้างอยู่ที่หน้าเก่า

  
  
"พวกหมาป่ากลับเป็นคนนะ ถ้าฉันจำไม่ผิด ประเภทอื่นก็คงเป็นแบบนั้นด้วย แต่เอาให้มั่นใจก็ต้องถามกับแอนดรูว์" หญิงสาวเบ้ปาก

  
  
"หมอนั่น.. ถามไปเดี๋ยวก็ได้ถูกไล่ให้ไปลองตายเองเอาคำตอบล่ะไม่ว่า" โจชัวหัวเราะ เขากระทบไหล่เบา ๆ กับคนรัก

  
  
"งั้นคงต้องถามคุณแอรอนแล้วล่ะ" ชายหนุ่มกลั้วหัวเราะพลางเอียงศีรษะซบกับกลุ่มผมเย็นชื้น "เขารู้ทุกอย่าง"

  
  
"นั่นสินะ" หญิงสาวทำเสียงงึมงำในลำคอตอบรับ ดวงตาเธอยังหลุบต่ำ ก้มหาวารสารวิชาการที่ตนไม่ได้อ่าน เมื่อโจชัวมองตาม เขาจึงรู้ว่าเซลกี้ข้างตัวเขามองเลยไปถึงขาทั้งสองข้างที่เต็มไปด้วยผ้าพันแผล  
  


 

  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มโอบไหล่เธอไว้ รั้งเข้ามาจนชิด สัมผัสของผิวผ้าทอกดกับท้องแขนส่วนที่พ้นจากเสื้อกล้ามและริ้วผ้าพันแผล เฮนเรียตต้าคล้ายจะฝืนอยู่ชั่วอึดใจก่อนโอนอ่อนว่าง่าย พวกเขาเอนอิงกันแบบนั้นอยู่นาน ท่ามกลางเสียงจากโทรทัศน์และหน้าหนังสือที่ถูกลมตีเมื่อไม่มีคนจับ กระทั่งโจชัวตัดสินใจถาม

  
  
"ยังคิดถึงเรื่องอาทิตย์ก่อนอยู่หรือ เอตต้า" หญิงสาวในอ้อมแขนขยับ ทำท่าจะดันตัวออก แต่เขาก็ยึดไว้แน่นหนา เสียงถอนหายใจดังชัดใกล้ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อตนจรดริมฝีปากแนบขมับ "ไม่ต้องคิดมากนะ โอเคไหม"  


  
  
เขาเลือกที่จะพูดแบบนั้น แม้ว่าภาพแมวน้ำฮาร์ปสีขาวที่หางท่อนล่างโชกชุ่มไปด้วยเลือดจะยังติดตาอยู่ เฮนเรียตต้าไม่ค่อยพลาดในภารกิจ อาจเพราะแอรอนรู้ดีในความถนัดจึงมักจัดการให้เซลกี้ข้างตัวเขาทำงานระยะไกลมากกว่าออกไปปะทะแนวหน้า ความเสี่ยงในการบาดเจ็บของหญิงสาวจึงน้อยกว่าเมื่อเทียบวัดกับคนอื่น ๆ -- แต่เมื่อมันเกิดขึ้น มันก็มักจะร้ายแรงกว่าใคร ๆ ทั้งจากตำแหน่ง และหน้าที่ในแผนปฏิบัติการที่มี

  
  
  
เส้นเลือดใหญ่สองเส้นถูกตัดขาด หากไม่ใช่ว่าเธอชิงเปลี่ยนร่างเป็นแมวน้ำได้ทันเวลา ก็คงจะตายจากภาวะช็อกไปก่อนแล้ว -- คุณหมอเฟรเดอริคบอกเขาแบบนั้น  
  
  


  
  
"ฉันไม่ได้คิดมากเรื่องเกือบตาย.." เธอพูดชัดช้า "หรือว่าเรื่องที่คราวนี้ฉันเป็นฝ่ายเกือบตาย ทั้งที่เอ็ดตะโรนายไปมากมายเรื่องที่หมั่นเอาตัวเองไปเสี่ยงทั้งที่ยังเหลือทางให้เลี่ยงและจบสวยกว่า" นิ้วที่ติดพลาสเตอร์ไล้ขอบผ้าพันแผล และเมื่อเขาดึงมือเธอขึ้นกุมกอบ เฮนเรียตต้าก็ยอมให้สัมผัสอย่างว่าง่ายผิดจากทุกที

  
  
"แล้วเพราะอะไร"

  
  
  
  
หญิงสาวไม่ตอบ เขาไล้นิ้วโป้งกับหลังมือของเธอ เปลี่ยนคำถามใหม่ "ทำไมถึงถามสภาพหลังตายของชิฟเตอร์..."

  
  
เฮนเรียตต้าเงียบอยู่นาน จนโจชัวคิดว่าเธอคงไม่อยากพูดอะไรต่อแล้ว จนเกือบพลาดคำตอบที่ไม่ดังไปกว่าเสียงกระซิบ  


  
"ฉันแค่กลัว.." มือของเซลกี้ในร่างมนุษย์สั่น

  
  
"ว่านายจะหาฉันไม่เจอถ้าหากฉันตายตอนเราถูกแยกออกจากกัน"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- เรื่องนี้เขียนเก็บไว้ระยะหนึ่งแล้ว เป็นตอนที่กำลังสตัดดี้คาร์แร็กเตอร์ของเอตต้า  
> \- เราว่าการตายโดยที่คนที่เรารักไม่รู้ว่าเราตายแล้ว ศพนั้นเป็นศพของเรา มันน่ากลัวนะคะ


	3. Size Really Doesn't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แมวน้ำและหมาป่า

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

กลิ่นเหงื่อคลุ้งเต็มห้องฝึกไปหมด และเฮนเรียตต้าก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะย่นจมูก เธอไม่ได้ถ่อจากบ้านมาถึงไนท์คอร์ทเพื่อดมกลิ่นเค็มเปรี้ยวของเด็กฝึกใหม่

 

  
  
  
อันที่จริง แผนเดิมของหญิงสาวมีเพียงเข้ามารับเอกสารงานและดื่มน้ำชากับคุณแอรอนในตอนบ่าย แล้วกลับไปฮีทโทรว์เพื่อรอรับทีมสนับสนุนจากอเมริกาที่เครื่องจะลงตอนสี่ทุ่ม ความเป็นจริงผิดจากความคาดหวังก็เพียงเพราะเธอมาเร็วเกินไป และจอมเวทประชุมงานกับทีมหลักยืดเยื้อเกินไป แอนดรูว์ที่ตอนนี้พักจากงานภาคสนามชั่วคราวเพื่อมาเป็นครูฝึกจึงลากเธอไปที่ยิม ยัดเยียดการเป็นผู้ช่วยฝึกให้แทนการฆ่าเวลา เฮนเรียตต้าหน้าเบ้ แต่คร้านเกินกว่าจะค้านจึงยอมตามน้ำ มาเป็นหูที่สามตาที่สี่ คอยจับสังเกตข้อผิดพลาดให้เด็ก ๆ รุ่นใหม่ที่กำลังจะกลายเป็นสมาชิกร่วมคอร์ทในอีกไม่กี่เดือนข้างหน้า -- พูดกันตามตรง หญิงเซลกี้ก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจงานนี้นัก เธอค่อนไปทางเข้าใจเสียด้วยซ้ำว่าทำไมเจ้าหมาป่าสก็อตถึงได้ยอมหยุดงานภาคสนามแสนรักมาเป็นครูฝึกอีก (การฝึกรุ่นก่อนหน้านี้เขาเป็นเพราะโดนวิลเฟรดลงโทษ) การอยู่กับบรรดาคนอายุน้อยกว่า เปี่ยมความมุ่งหวังและอุดมการณ์ เป็นการเติมเชื้อไฟให้ช่วงถ่านใกล้มอดของตนเองได้ดี

  
  
หรืออย่างน้อยก็ที่เธอรู้สึกในช่วงแรกที่มาช่วย

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
จมูกเซลกี้ไม่ดีเท่าหมาป่า จำแนกประเภทชิฟเตอร์ก็ได้ไม่ดีเท่าพวกนักล่า -- แน่ล่ะ ร่างต้นของเธอเป็นแมวน้ำ แต่อย่างน้อยก็ใช้การได้ดีกว่าฝั่งอินทรีหรือกระเรียน -- แต่เฮนเรียตต้าก็ยังพอเดาได้ว่าเจ้าเด็กหนุ่มร่างยักษ์ที่ทำท่าจะมีปัญหากับเธอตรงนั้นเป็นพวกหมาป่า หมาป่าสก็อตอีกเสียด้วยถ้าฟังจากสำเนียงการพูดแล้ว

  
  
หญิงสาวนึกขันขึ้นมานิดหน่อย เหตุการณ์ดูซ้ำเดิมกับช่วงที่เธอเข้าฝึกไม่มีผิด ต่างกันหน่อยก็เพียงเจ้าคู่กรณีตอนนั้นคือชายหนุ่มที่มายืนหน้าโรงฝึกข้างตัวเธอตอนนี้

 

  
  
  
  
เจ้าเด็กใหม่นั่น.. เขาไม่พอใจที่ถูกเธอติงวิธีการเคลื่อนไหว ท่าตั้งเท้า การตัดสินใจออกหมัด หลายต่อหลายอย่าง หญิงสาวไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะจ้องจับผิดขนาดนั้นหรอก เพียงแต่เมื่อมองเห็นแล้วก็จะยิ่งเห็นส่วนพลาดต่อเนื่องไปอีกเหมือนลูกโซ่ เธอไม่บอกว่าเขาผิดเพียงคนเดียว เธอชี้ทุกคนเท่าที่จะมองเห็นได้ คนที่ยอมฟังก็ยอมไป ส่วนพวกที่ไม่ เชิดหัวยโส ก็โต้ตอบจ้องด้วยสายตาหงุดหงิด

  
  
  
แอนดรูว์พยายามปรามไอ้หนูพวกนั้นหลายครั้ง คนที่เกรงใจหมาป่ารุ่นพี่ก็ยอมลดราลงบ้าง ส่วนพวกที่ไม่พอใจเธอมากกว่าก็ขุ่นขวางหนักกว่าเก่า

  
  
เฮนเรียตต้าไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่ ทั้งจากอ่านปาก และประกอบประสบการณ์ที่ผ่านมา มีผู้ชายตัวโต ๆ จำนวนนับด้วยสองมือได้ที่พอใจการถูกผู้หญิงตัวกระจิ๋วอย่างเธอให้คำแนะนำหรือตำหนิ -- พวกนั้นมีอีโก้ก้อนใหญ่ตุงเป็นอัณฑะลูกที่สาม

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
หญิงสาวหันไปมองนาฬิกาแล้วอ้าปากหาว นี่ก็บ่ายสามโมงกว่าเข้าไปแล้ว เธอควรเดินกลับไปที่อาคารหลักเสียที กว่าจะถึงคุณแอรอนก็คงประชุมงานเสร็จเรียบร้อยพอดี เฮนเรียตต้าซุกมือในกระเป๋าหน้าของสลีฟเลสฮู้ดดี้ หันไปร้องบอกเพื่อนว่าจะไปแล้ว ฝ่ายนั้นเลิกคิ้ว ไม่ค้าน แค่บ่น

  
  
"เสียดาย ฉันว่าจะให้เธอเป็นคู่ซ้อมให้เด็กพวกนี้สักคนสองคนเสียหน่อย"

  
  
เธอยักไหล่ หมุนตัวหันหลัง "ม่ายล่ะ" ว่าพลางโบกมือปัด ๆ "ไม่ได้ซ้อมมาหลายเดือนแล้ว มือตกได้ขายขี้หน้าตาย" เธอว่าไปงั้น อันที่จริงก็เพียงแค่ขี้เกียจให้ตัวเองเหงื่อออกหรือทำเลกกิ้งขาด

  
  
  
แต่เมื่อเดินไปได้ไม่ทันจะพ้นเขตไฟท์ริง หญิงสาวก็ได้ยินเสียงแว่วตามหลัง

 

"สุดท้ายก็ดีแต่ปาก"

  
  
  
รองเท้าผ้าใบหยุด เสียงพูดคุยในโรงฝึกก็ด้วย จากหางตา หญิงสาวเห็นเด็ก ๆ ที่อยู่รอบนอกมองกันเลิกลั่ก มุมปากเซลกี้บิดโค้ง เธอแสร้งถอนใจก่อนกลับหลังหัน เจ้าของเสียงเป็นคนเดียวกับที่ไม่พอใจเธอระหว่างการฝึก เด็กหนุ่มร่างใหญ่ สูงกว่าเธอหนึ่งช่วงศีรษะกว่า ๆ ได้ เสื้อฝึกชุ่มโชกรัดกล้ามเนื้อเป็นมัด รอยยิ้มแสยะ แต่เฮนเรียตต้าชอบดวงตาหมอนั่น สีเขียวแข็งกร้าว ดวงตาแบบจ่าฝูงที่อยู่ผิดที่ -- นึก ๆ ดู ก็ยิ่งเหมือนแอนดรูว์สมัยก่อนไม่มีผิด

  
  
  
  
  
หญิงสาวเพยิดหาเพื่อน "ที่ว่าจะให้ซ้อมน่ะ เอาจริงไหม" ถามทั้งหมาป่าอายุมากกว่า และเผื่อแผ่ไปยังหมาป่าอายุน้อยกว่า

 

ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะ ฟังแค่นและหน่าย "แผนเดิมฉันไม่ได้หมายถึงหมอนี่.. แต่ไหน ๆ ทัสกัลล์ดูจะอยากเสียขนาดนั้น ก็ตามแต่ใจเขาแล้วกัน"

  
  
ดวงตาคู่นั้นยิ่งแข็งกร้าวขึ้นไปอีก "ถ้าผมชนะเจ้าหน้าที่ภาคสนามอย่างเธอได้ คุณจะบรรจุผมเข้าหน่วยเลยไหมล่ะ"

  
  
แอนดรูว์แค่นเสียง "มากไปแล้วไอ้หนู" แต่เฮนเรียตต้ากลับหัวเราะ คร้านจะบอกว่าตนไม่ใช่

  
  
"เอาสิ" เซลกี้ว่าพลางเตะรองเท้าผ้าใบออกจากเท้า ก้าวข้ามไปในไฟต์ริง "แต่ถ้าเธอแพ้ จ่ายค่าเลกกิ้งฉันที่ขาดมาให้ด้วยล่ะ"

 

  
"เอตต้า!"

  
  
เสียงเจ้าหมาตัวโตทั้งปรามทั้งหน่าย ทัสกัลล์หรี่ตาลง หญิงสาวไม่สน หันไปหาอดีตเพื่อนร่วมฝึก "เดี๋ยวฉันเคลียร์กับคุณแอรอนเอง นายไม่ต้องห่วงน่า" เธอรูดซิปฮู้ดดี้ลง ไม่ฟังเสียงพึมพำอย่างละเหี่ยใจว่าเขาไม่ได้ห่วงเรื่องนั้น "ว่าไง ไอ้หนู ค่าเลกกิ้งฉันไม่กี่ปอนด์ กับพาสเข้าเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ภาคสนามเลยนะ ยังไงเธอก็มีแต่ได้กับได้"

  
  
"ผมจะไม่ได้เสียเงินให้คุณ"

  
  
หญิงสาวยิ้ม ก่อนถอดฮู้ดดี้ แล้วเหวี่ยงลงบนพื้น ทั้งตัวเหลือเพียงเสื้อกล้ามกับกางเกงยีนส์ขาสั้น และเลกกิ้งสีดำเท่านั้น "ถือว่านั่นเป็นการตกลงแล้วนะ"

  
  
  
เท้าย่างลงบนพื้นผ้าใบ หยั่งจมูกเท้าก่อนลงส้น กดน้ำหนักซ้ำ ๆ สองสามครั้ง เธอคุ้นกับการซ้อมพื้นแข็งมากกว่าจะเป็นสังเวียนเด็กฝึก จังหวะหยุ่นเบา ๆ ในก้าวเป็นความรู้สึกแปลกประหลาด เฮนเรียตต้าเดินช้า ๆ ก้าวสบายใจไปจุดกลางสังเวียน -- บรรดาเด็กฝึกแหวกออกเป็นทางเหมือนวงน้ำมันบนผิวน้ำ ส่วนทัสกัลล์ขยับมายืนประจัญหน้า จากหางตา เธอเห็นเด็กหนุ่มเด็กสาวสี่ห้าคนที่คุ้นราง ๆ จากแอนดรูว์ว่าเป็นพวกชิฟเตอร์หมาป่าขยับตัวอย่างอึดอัด เฮนเรียตต้าพอจะเข้าใจ เจ้าหนูนี่มีลักษณะจะเป็นอัลฟ่าได้ และหากเธอเป็นหมา เธอก็คงรู้สึกถึงความกดดันอันหนักหน่วงไม่แพ้เด็ก ๆ เหล่านั้น -- แต่เผอิญเธอคือเซลกี้

 

  
  
  
  
เมื่ออยู่ระยะประชิด หญิงสาวจึงได้เห็นความต่างของขนาดร่างกายมากขึ้น เขาสูงใหญ่เสียจนเธอต้องเอนตัวไปด้านหลังแล้วเชิดปลายคางขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองต้องเงยหน้ามากไปนัก ในดวงตาสีเขียวมีแววหยามหยันระคนกดดันแผ่ข่มออกมาชัดแจ้ง หากเป็นสมัยก่อนเฮนเรียตต้าอาจชั่งใจว่าจะถอยสักก้าวสองก้าวก่อนดีหรือไม่ แต่หลังจากผ่านเรื่องหฤโหดจากงานของไนท์วอทเชอร์มาหลายปี ร่วมถึงความวุ่นวายบนอินคาเทรลแล้ว ความกดดันของหมาเด็กที่เพิ่งออกจากฝูงก็ดูเป็นเรื่องจ้อย

  
  
หญิงสาวเอียงศีรษะ "ยกเดียวก็พอเนอะ จะได้ไม่เสียเวลา" เยื้อนยิ้มอวดไรฟัน "ฉันมีนัดดื่มน้ำชากับคุณแอรอนต่อเสียด้วย"

  
  
"ประจวบเหมาะเสียจริง" เขาโต้กลับ ก่อนตั้งท่าจรดหมัดเตรียมสู้ "จะได้พูดเรื่องผมไปเสียเลย ไม่ต้องมีข้ออ้างยืดเยื้อนาน"

  
  
เฮนเรียตต้าหัวเราะ "นั่นก็ขึ้นกับว่าฉันจะได้เลกกิ้งฟรีหรือเปล่านะ"

 

  
  
  
  
  
อากาศในห้องวูบหน่วงอยู่อึดใจหนึ่ง ก่อนทัสกัลล์จะเหวี่ยงหมัดขวาใส่ มันเป็นความเงียบที่ระเบิดพร่างตามหลังด้วยเสียงอื้ออึง หญิงเซลกี้ย่อตัวหลบ ยกแขนกันแล้วสวนขวาตรงกลับ กำปั้นแน่น ๆ กระแทกเข้าที่หน้าท้องอีกฝ่าย เสียงอากาศขัดช่วงบอกชัดว่าเด็กหนุ่มจุกเจ็บ เธอได้ยินเขาคำรามในลำคอ ก่อนหมัดต่อไปจะเหวี่ยงมาด้วยแรงที่มากกว่าเดิม

  
  
เฮนเรียตต้ารับบ้างหลบบ้าง พยายามเคลื่อนไหวให้มากจนฝ่ายนั้นจับทางไม่ได้ ตั้งแต่ต้นแล้วที่เธอสังเกตว่าทัสกัลล์อ่อนเรื่องฟุตเวิร์คและการแก้ทางท่าเท้า ไหนจะท่ายืนของเด็กหนุ่มไม่มั่นคงพอที่จะรับการจู่โจมจากคู่ต่อสู้ที่ปะทะเร็วกว่าหรือแรงกว่าได้อีก -- แอนดรูว์เตือนไปหลายหน เธอเองก็ด้วย แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ยังผยองและไม่ยอมแก้ไข ไม่รู้เพราะการละความเคยชินเดิมเป็นเรื่องยาก หรือเพียงแค่ยโสให้ความเชื่อเดิมจนไม่ยอมแก้ไข

  
  
ทำให้รู้สึกเองง่ายกว่า -- ทั้งโจชัวและมาทิลด้าสอนเธอด้วยวิธีนั้น และเฮนเรียตต้าก็เห็นว่าเป็นวิธีที่ได้ผลดีที่สุด

  
  
  
เข่าเลกกิ้งเริ่มรันหลังจากกระชากกันล้มแล้วบิดไขว้ขาเป็นหนที่ห้า ตะเข็บซ้ายขาดกระจุยตั้งแต่เหนือเข่าไล่ยาวลงมาถึงกลางน่อง ส่วนข้างขวาก็มีรูขาดที่ต้นขา หญิงสาวสะบัดผมให้พ้นดวงตา การ์ดยังไม่ตกแม้ว่าจะหัวเราะปนเสียงหอบหายใจ เหงื่อชุ่มเต็มแผ่นหลัง แฉะเสียจนน่ารำคาญ ส่วนทัสกัลล์เองก็สภาพไม่ได้ดีไปกว่ากันมากนัก เฮนเรียตต้าฉีกยิ้ม กวักมือเรียก และอีกฝ่ายไม่เคยปฏิเสธ

  
  
  
ทัสกัลล์เคลื่อนไหวช้าลงกว่าเดิมมาก การออกหมัดอาจว่องไวเกือบเท่าเก่า แต่ที่เชื่องช้าจนน่าหงุดหงิดใจกลับเป็นท่าเท้า อืดอาดเสียจนเธออยากลองทำแบบหุ่นยนต์ในเรียลสตีลดูบ้าง หากไม่ใช่ว่าตนเองจะโดนเกี่ยวล้มลงเสียก่อน

  
  
เฮนเรียตต้าเหลือบมองนาฬิกาเบื้องหลังอีกฝ่าย และเป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่กำปั้นนั้นพุ่งใส่ หญิงสาวลืมตัว -- สาบานได้ว่านั่นคือการลืมตัว -- เธอก้มหลบ แล้วประชิดสอดแขนเกี่ยวช่วงใกล้ไหล่ บิดรัดด้วยวิธีเดียวกับที่เคยถูกแอนดรูว์กำราบสมัยตนยังเป็นเด็กฝึก แล้วย่อตัว มุดลอด รั้งกระชากกลับไปด้านหลัง ภาพทั้งหมดเอียงตะแคงวูบหนึ่งก่อนตั้งตรงดังเก่า เฮนเรียตต้าได้ยินเสียงคำรามในลำคอ กับเสียงฮือฮาของเด็ก ๆ รอบไฟต์ริง หญิงสาวอ้าปากหอบหายใจ บิดแขนทาบทับตั้งแต่ข้อมือขึ้นถึงศอก รัดเกี่ยวแล้วรั้งบิดแรงขึ้นอีก น้ำหนักทิ้งลงกับบั้นท้ายซึ่งทับแผ่นหลังทัสกัลล์ไว้ เท้าเกี่ยวขา บิดในท่าที่จะไม่สามารถขยับยันลุกขึ้นมาขัดกับเธอได้อีก

  
  
เด็กหนุ่มคำราม พยายามขืนตัวสู้ และนั่นยิ่งทำให้เฮนเรียตต้าออกแรกกระชากกว่าเก่า

  
  
เขาร้อง

  
  
"เอตต้า พอได้แล้ว" แอนดรูว์ตะโกนเสียงเฉียบ หญิงสาวถอนหายใจ ก่อนถ่มเสียงบอกร่างด้านใต้

  
  
  
"ถ้าไม่อยากไหล่หลุดก็อยู่นิ่ง ๆ ซะ ฉันจะได้ลุกได้" ข้นปนหอบ ฟังแล้วน่าหงุดหงิดใจประมาณหนึ่ง ฝ่ายนั้นจึงยิ่งฮึดฮัดจนเธออดไม่ได้ที่จะบิดข้อมือซ้ำอีกหน่อยก่อนคลายแขนผละจากแล้วลุกขึ้น

  
  
อย่าว่าแต่เขาเลย การสอดรัดผิดท่านั่นก็ทำให้ไหล่เธอเจ็บตึงได้ไม่ต่างกัน หญิงสาวขยับแขน ดึงบ่าตนเองไปด้านหลังเล็กน้อย เธอส่งมือให้เด็กหนุ่ม ฝ่ายนั้นมองตาขวางแทนการปฏิเสธ เซลกี้จึงยักไหล่

  
  
"ฉันไม่ซ้ำเติมคนแพ้นะ ทัสกัลล์ แต่ฟุตเวิร์คนายมันแย่บรมยิ่งกว่าที่ดูจากขอบสนามเสียอีก" พบว่าการเลียนแบบสายตาคุณแอรอนที่จดจำไว้มีประโยคไม่น้อยทีเดียว โดยเฉพาะเมื่อพิสูจน์ให้อีกคนเห็นชัดแล้วว่าตัวเธอเองเป็นฝ่ายถูก

  
  
"ฝึกเท้าให้มากกว่านี้ แล้วเวลาเหวี่ยงตัวออกหมัดดูดี ๆ ถ้าเจอคู่ต่อสู้ตัวเล็กกว่าอย่างฉัน แต่ไวกว่า มันจะไม่จบที่แค่โดนกระชากลงไปกับพื้นแน่ ๆ"

  
  
ดวงตาต่างสีสบจ้องกัน และเฮนเรียตต้าไม่เคยลดละ ท้ายสุดจึงเป็นทัสกัลล์ที่ยอมละสายตาลงก่อน หญิงสาวพยายามไม่ใช้เสียงข่มไปนัก แค่นี้เจ้าหนูก็คงจะเสียหน้ามากแล้ว แต่เธอก็.. อดไม่ได้

  
  
ถือว่าเป็นความหงุดหงิดส่วนตัวก็แล้วกัน

  
  
"แล้วก็นะ หนูน้อย.." เฮนเรียตต้ายิ้ม เธอเดินกลับไปหยิบฮู้ดดี้ที่ถอดทิ้งไว้ "ขนาดตัวไม่ใช่เรื่องได้เปรียบเสมอไปหรอก"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- เรื่องนี้เซ็ตติ้งไว้ให้เกิดขึ้นหลังจากไทม์ไลน์หลักหลายปีอยู่ค่ะ เฮนเรียตต้าสกิลสูงพอที่จะฟาดกับคนอื่น ๆ ได้สบายแล้ว 5555  
> \- คือความรับผิดชอบในการเขียนข้าพเจ้าช่างต่ำเตี้ย อยากเขียนอะไรก็เขียนเลย  
> \- จริง ๆ มันเกิดขึ้นเพราะข้าพเจ้าอยากลองเขียนฉากแอคชั่น แล้วก็คว่ำไม่เป็นท่า orz  
> \- อันที่จริงสมาชิกในคอร์ทมีแคลโวแยนท์มากที่สุดค่ะ รองลงมาก็พวกชิฟเตอร์นี่แหละ กำหนดไว้ว่าชิฟเตอร์พื้นถิ่นของโซนบริเตนมีหมาป่าเป็นหลัก (แล้วก็เป็นตัวก่อปัญหาบ่อยที่สุดด้วย---)


	4. Our Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ย้อนกลับไปในช่วงสงครามโลกครั้งที่สอง  
> วิลเฟรดของพ่อมดแอรอน กับน้องชายฝาแฝดของเขา

 

 

 

 

“พี่ไม่คิดบ้างหรือว่าบางทีตอนตั้งชื่อ พ่ออาจชี้ตัวพวกเราสองคนสลับกัน”  
  
  
  
“นายว่าไงนะ” วิลเฟรดเอี้ยวกลับมาถาม เนคไทเขียวเข้มพาดกับปกเสื้อเครื่องแบบสีกากี คนอายุน้อยกว่าเป็นเศษนาทีขยับเปลี่ยนท่า ไขว้ขาแล้วพาดหนังสือกับตัก  
  
  
“ผมหมายถึง บางทีพ่ออาจจะชี้เราผิด อย่างนั่นอาเธอร์ นี่วิลเฟรด ไม่ใช่ นั่นวิลเฟรด นี่อาเธอร์” เจ้าตัวทำท่าชี้ฝาแฝดผู้พี่กับตนเองสลับกันประกอบ ฝ่ายที่กำลังแต่งตัวอยู่ยิ้มขัน  
  
  
“อะไรทำให้จู่ ๆ นายก็คิดขึ้นมาแบบนั้น” อาเธอร์ยักไหล่  
  
  
“คงเพราะชื่อกับนิสัยพวกเรากระมัง” เขาพลิกหน้าหนังสือ ละความสนใจจากคนถามไปเสียดื้อ ๆ แต่เมื่ออีกฝ่ายทำเสียงฮืมในลำคออย่างเร่งให้พูดต่อ ตนเองก็อธิบายเหมือนเสียไม่ได้ “วิลเฟรดใฝ่สันติ กับอาเธอร์ผู้กล้าหาญ -- แค่นี้ก็ไม่ต้องอธิบายอะไรเพิ่มแล้ว”  
  
  
เสียงเนิบนาบแบบจงใจกวนประสาทพาให้คนใฝ่สงบหัวเราะลั่นจนมือสั่น เขาใช้เวลาอยู่พักใหญ่กว่าจะผูกเนคไทและพาตัวเองไปนั่งปลายเตียงฝาแฝดได้ เจ้าของเตียงหดขาที่เหยียดยาวเข้ามา เพื่อให้อีกคนสามารถกระถดตัวขึ้นนั่งชิดกัน แขนเสื้อเครื่องแบบลงแป้งแข็งเสียดสีกับแขนเชิ้ตใส่อยู่บ้านเนื้อนุ่ม  
  
  
“ฉันว่าพ่อตั้งชื่อถูกแล้ว” วิลเฟรดว่าง่าย ๆ “นายกล้าหาญ ฉันหาสันติ แต่สันติของฉันหมายถึงการออกไปทำให้มันสันติด้วยตนเองไม่ใช่อยู่อย่างสงบแล้วรอเฉย ๆ” อาเธอร์เหลือบจากหนังสือขึ้นมองลอดแว่น  
  
  
“แต่ผมก็ยังไม่ใช่ผู้กล้าหาญอยู่ดี”  
  
  
  
ชายหนุ่มพ่นลมหายใจ เขากระทบไหล่เบา ๆ กับอีกฝ่าย “แล้วที่ไปรวมกลุ่มกับวอทเชอร์คืออะไรถ้าไม่ใช่ความกล้า นายทะเลาะกับพ่อเพื่อสิ่งที่ตัวเองเชื่อว่าถูกต้องและดีงาม -- ซึ่งมันก็ถูกต้องและดีงามตามนั้นอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย”  
  
  
“แต่มันก็เทียบกับที่พี่ไปร่วมสงครามไม่ได้” แฝดผู้น้องค้าน นายทหารหนุ่มกลอกตา  
  
  
“เออสิวะ ก็มันเรื่องต่างเหตุผล ต่างวาระ จะเอาไปเทียบกันได้ยังไงเล่า” เขาว่า ก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเพดาน “ฉันออกแนวหน้า สู้กับพวกอักษะที่เป็นมนุษย์ แต่นายรักษาแผ่นดินจากพวกต่างโลกที่พยายามรุกไล่ สู้กับสิ่งที่มีอำนาจเหนือกว่า นายกล้าหาญ อาเธอร์ อย่าให้ใครพูดว่ามันเป็นอย่างอื่นเด็ดขาด”  
  
  
  
เจ้าของชื่อก้มหน้า “พี่คิดอย่างนั้น ?”  
  
  
“ใช่” เขาตอบอย่างไม่ลังเล “และฉันก็เชื่อว่าทุกคนที่เดอะคอร์ท รวมทั้งเซอร์โรเบิร์ตที่รับรองนายก็คิดไม่ต่างกันด้วย อย่าให้ความคาดหวังอะไรของพ่อมาทำให้นายไขว้เขวเชียว” อาเธอร์นิ่งอยู่นาน กว่าจะยอมพยักหน้า  
  
  
  
“โอเค...”  
  
  
  
วิลเฟรดฉีกยิ้ม เขาไถลตัวลงจากฟูก จัดเครื่องแต่งกายให้เรียบร้อยแล้วคว้าเสื้อนอกที่ปลายเตียงตนเองมาพาดบ่า  
  
  
  
  
  
"อยู่ทางนี้ก็พยายามอย่าตาย อย่าหายไปก่อนเวลาอันควรล่ะ"  
  
  
"นั่นควรเป็นคำพูดของผมหรือเปล่า วิล"  
  
  
  
  
นายทหารหนุ่มหัวเราะ  
"คำพูดของฉันสิ ฉันไร้เทียมทานเสมอเมื่อมีนายอยู่ จำไม่ได้หรือน้องชาย"  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- อยากเขียนถึงฝาแฝดที่รักและเข้าใจกัน แต่มีแค่คนเดียวที่เป็นคนโปรดของพ่อ อีกคนเลยพยายามให้มากขึ้น ส่วนคนโปรดก็ช่วยส่งเสริม แต่ไม่ได้ผล ท้ายสุดเลยออกนอกลู่นอกทาง(ในความคิดของพ่อ)ไปทำสิ่งที่ต้องการทั้งคู่เลย 5555555  
> \- บทนี้ค่อนไปทางเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของ Eternal Dusk มากกว่าจะอยู่รวมใน Calling From Nightfall ค่ะ

**Author's Note:**

> \- ไนท์วอทเชอร์เป็นชื่อที่นำมาจากภาพวาดไนท์วอทช์ของแรมบรานท์ค่ะ  
> \- นามิเบียเป็นสถานที่ถ่ายทำแมดแม็กซ์ เดอะฟิวรี่โร้ดค่ะ (จริง ๆ เซ็ตโลเคชั่นเดิมเป็นทะเลทรายในออสเตรเลีย แต่เหมือนว่าหลังจากตอนที่เขาไปสกัลป์กันมันมีฝนตกหรือพายุลงสักอย่าง กลายเป็นอุดมสมบูรณ์มากในปีถัดมา หญ้าขึ้นรก ก็เลยต้องย้ายไปนามิเบีย 5555)  
> \- เจ้าลูกแมวน้ำช่าง Looks like a mamegoma but could actually kill you จริง ๆ 5555555


End file.
